repomenfandomcom-20200215-history
Redmolly52 gmail
From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 8:28 AM To: redmolly52@gmail.com Me and KO made it out after you. I don't know about about the rest. I can't think about that now. For what it's worth it was good to see you—and to be seen by you. Those new peepers of yours are gorgeous. Let me know you're okay sometime, okay? ---- From: Fiona Campbell <redmolly52@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 8:28 AM To: martygalena@gmail.com I'm sorry I can't reply to this message. I hope to receive it at my next destination. Stay free! -- I see angels on Ariels in leather and chrome Swooping down from heaven to carry me home From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 8:32 AM To: Fiona Campbell <redmolly52@gmail.com> Got your autoresponse. Don't forget the pickup. See you soon. CONVOS FROM MARTY'S ACCOUNT Has several attachments, working on getting them up Forwarded conversation Subject: keeping your promises ---- From: The Wizard <off2seedawizard@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 9:56 AM To: martygalena@gmail.com You promised me the fugitives' questionnaires by now. We cannot authorize today's activities without them. If you wish to see your daughter breathe again, do not delay. ---- From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 10:03 AM To: The Wizard <off2seedawizard@gmail.com> Time. I need time. Don't take Rosamar off the machine. Please. I just need time. ---- From: The Wizard <off2seedawizard@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 10:31 AM To: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> The agreement can be adjusted if you are not able to keep your part of the bargain. Remember: We have outstanding payment plans, but we also have a plan for outstanding payments. ---- From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 10:35 AM To: The Wizard <off2seedawizard@gmail.com> Don't do that, chief. I'll come through. ---- From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 11:33 AM To: The Wizard <off2seedawizard@gmail.com> I have the runner files you needed returned to you. What do I do now? ---- From: The Wizard <off2seedawizard@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 11:39 AM To: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> We knew we could count on your compliance. There is a car waiting for you to take you to where your daughter is now. Exit through the level C parking garage, and look for a black Volkswagen Touareg. SECOND CONVO also has four attachments (attachments here: http://www.sendspace.com/file/g1crz1). Have not yet examined. These are the questionaires that the Runners filled out. They contain various bits of information such as nicknames, favorite places of travel, favorite movie, favorite TV show, etc. Forwarded conversation Subject: Online ---- From: Keith Opperman <keithopperman@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 8:47 AM To: martygalena@gmail.com OK, I'm on. Gmail not too tough. Cool club last night. Sorry to hear about the bad that went down afterward. I know this thing isn't gonna last. When can you get me my upgrade? KeithO From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 8:53 AM To: Keith Opperman <keithopperman@gmail.com> Hey, Fiona made it out, that's all I care about. When I see her Vincent taillight on, I know she's gonna be okay for a while. Least I hope so. Anyway, así es la vida. You know I'm gonna need those files before I can get a fixer to you. Can you upload them now? ---- From: Keith Opperman <keithopperman@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 9:44 AM To: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Working on it. I can't figure these settings out. How do you upload again? ---- From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 10:00 AM To: Keith Opperman <keithopperman@gmail.com> Hey, I'm getting some word of some bad shit going down today, so we need to hurry. See the paper clip next to the words Attach a file? Hit that. ---- From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 10:36 AM To: Keith Opperman <keithopperman@gmail.com> Really need that. What's taking so long? ---- From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 10:59 AM To: Keith Opperman <keithopperman@gmail.com> You out there? Starting to worry me! ---- From: Keith Opperman <keithopperman@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 11:30 AM To: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Sorry. Formatting issues. These drives were really damaged in the fire at the San Juan processing station. I can see why they want them back. Who are these people anyhow? Anyway, here they are. I know you'll keep them safe. All right, how do I change my password on here? It seems unsafe to keep the one you gave me, right? ---- From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 11:53 AM To: Keith Opperman <keithopperman@gmail.com> Thank you for those files. We will have a fixer come to your location within the hour. ---- From: Keith Opperman <keithopperman@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 11:55 AM To: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Great, that's great. I really need it, because these fluxes are killing me. What about the password?